The University of Mississippi Medical Center is an active participant in the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), a multidisciplinary cooperative group of 30 institutions concerned with clinical trials in gynecologic cancer. The major concerns of the GOG deal with the three most common gynecologic malignancies, squamous cell carcinoma of the cervix and adenocarcinomas of the cervix and adenocarcinomas of the endometrium and ovary. Studies of these malignancies concern themselves with: surgical staging trials; the roles of radiation, chemotherapy, immunotherapy, or a combination of modalities as adjuvant therapy for early, high-risk disease; systemic therapy for advanced disease; and Phase II trials of newer chemotherapeutic agents. Additionally, clinical trials of rarer neoplasms such as germ cell and stromal ovarian tumors, uterine sarcomas, and vulvar carcinoma are actively pursued. The cooperative group is also serving a role in the standardization of such important concepts as study design, definition of response parameters, surgical techniques and approach, and adverse effects criteria in surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy.